(The) First Of Many
by fallenjunkie
Summary: Blaine Anderson needs extra curage to ask out the man of his dreams, Kurt Hummel (One-shot. AU. Klaine)


**Summary**: Blaine Anderson needs extra curage to ask out the man of his dreams, Kurt Hummel (One-shot. AU. Klaine)

* * *

Today is the day.

Blaine still didn't know where or at what moment he was going to do it, but he knew that he just had to. He couldn't go another day without asking Kurt out on a date.

He heads towards his locker to find Tina already waiting for him there. He ignores her and opens his locker. Blaine knows why she's there but he really doesn't want to talk about it.

Tina leans on the lockers. He knows she's waiting for him to say something, anything but he won't. She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically "So, are you going to do it today?"

Blaine finishes taking the things he needs out of his locker and starts checking himself on a small mirror, making sure that no hair is out of place. When he's satisfied with the way he looks, he closes the locker and finds Tina looking at him annoyed that he's ignoring her.

"Hey Tay Tay. Is that a new dress?"

"Oh, no mister. You will not change the subject. Are you asking Kurt out? I mean it'ss been a week and you still..." Blaine claps his hand on her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Will you stop talking." Blaine looks around the hallway making sure that no one is listening. Tina tries to move his hand but he won't let her. "I need you to keep your voice down." when he hears her muffled ok, he takes his hand away from her mouth.

"Look can you promise me you won't say anything?" She smiles and nods her head yes. He's already regretting telling her anything. "I don't know when but, yes I'm going to ask him out today." Tina shrieks and he curses the day she saw him looking at Kurt.

* * *

Blaine tries several times during the day to see if he can find Kurt alone long enough to talk to him, but he's always with someone.

Mr. Shuester is in front of the class talking about the competition or songs or something that he probably just came up with, Blaine doesn't know, he hasn't been paying attention really. He looks at his watch and sees that school will end soon and he still hasn't asked Kurt out.

When he hears the bell ring he grabs his bag and start to leave, feeling frustrated that he couldn't talk to Kurt, when he feels someone grab his shoulder. He turns around and sees Tina. He was about to tell her that he just wants to go home but she's making these weird sounds and he just thinks she finally lost it when she grabs his chin and moves it towards Kurt leaving the choir room ALONE.

Blaine feels his heart give a little jump, his hands start to sweat and everything is going in slow motion. Is he moving? He feels like he's moving, but Kurt gets further and further away.

"Blaine!"

He looks at Tina and realizes that he's still in the choir room and he hasn't move at all. After giving Tina a kiss he starts to run towards Kurt.

He finds Kurt just as he's closing his locker. "KURT!"

Kurt turns towards him and Blaine has to remind himself how to walk when he sees Kurt smile.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Are you hungry?"

Kurt looks at Blaine like something is wrong with him, but still a small smile appears on his face. "I could eat something."

"Great! So I'll meet you at Breadstix in a bit."

Blaine smiles and heads toward his car. As soon as he's inside, Blaine slams his head on the driving wheel a few times. What the heck just happened? After hours of preparing and rehearsing what he was going to say he ends up sounding like an idiot. At least Kurt said yes to the date.

* * *

After seeing Kurt enter Breadstix, Blaine takes a few minutes to calm himself. He knows he can do this. At least Kurt showed up, now he just has to show him that he knows how to talk like a normal person.

Blaine gets out of the car and heads inside. He takes a deep breath and walks towards the table where Kurt is sitting and looking at the menu. He sits down and smiles at Kurt.

"I see you didn't have trouble finding the place." Blaine laughs awkardly, he can't believe he just said that.

"Sorry. I just..." He sighs and wonders when did it get so hot. Blaine was about to apologize when Kurt starts to talk.

"Can I ask you something?"

Blaine nods, afraid of saying something even more stupid.

"Is this a date?"

Blaine is a bit surprised by the question. "Kurt, I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear."

"Blaine, you just asked me if I was hungry." Kurt looks at him and smirks.

Blaine sighs and looks at Kurt. He really likes Kurt and even after that horrible scene at school of him asking him on a date, although the words date never came out if his mouth. He said it, right? How come he can't remember what really happened just a few minutes before?

"Blaine?"

Blaine looks at Kurt. "Sorry. I know, I'm really sorry. I'm not really good at this."

Kurt smiles and whispers "You're perfect." Blaine hears him and can feel himself blushing.

"So?"

Blaine looks up at Kurt not knowing if he missed a question, when he remembers. "Of course this is a date. The first of many I hope."

Kurt smiles and does a tiny jump on his seat.

* * *

AN: Inspired by an edit made by limabeanmouse over at Instagram. Check her out.


End file.
